


Art: Destination

by mekare



Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: Fanart, Gen, International Fanworks Day 2020, Pastels, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22740373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mekare/pseuds/mekare
Summary: Happy International Fanworks Day!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	Art: Destination




End file.
